


Journey to the Place Called Smash

by EternityTsubasa



Series: Super Smash Brothers One-Shots [9]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Daisy is in Smash, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, Eventual Happy Ending, First Meetings, Flight in the Sky, Food, Friendship, Gen, Invitation, Reunions, Rivalry, Smash Mansion, Super Smash Bros. 5, argument, picnic basket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityTsubasa/pseuds/EternityTsubasa
Summary: Daisy is finally invited to Smash! On her journey to Smash, she runs into Ridley and allows him to join. They also allow two Inklings to join and make their way to Smash. Once the door open to welcome them in, there's would be a few things that Daisy would end up making: a friend and a rival. No flaming please.Congrats for the Inklings, Daisy and Ridley for entering Smash!





	Journey to the Place Called Smash

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is made to dedicate the Inklings, Daisy, and Ridley for their arrival in Smash as newcomers. Enjoy!
> 
> If you don't like, go away now with the back button.

"And...finito!"

Daisy had just finished putting some food in her picnic basket. Recently, she received an invitation to join the fifth tournament of Super Smash Brothers. Finally, it's a dream come true since she yearns to fight in this special occasion after four failed attempts. Afterwards, she bids farewell to Sarasaland and makes her journey for the place known as the Smash Mansion...by foot.

_**Two days later...** _

"Ugh, no luck!" the flower princess said.

Although she did stop at a town to restock on food earlier, she should have bought some transportation or something about it. How did she not think of that?

As Daisy is continuing walking down the trail, she suddenly begins to feel something fly by. The flower princess turns around to see nothing but the grassy field behind her. She eventually shrugs it off as nothing and continues walking. However, she once again feels something fly by and this made the flower princess look up. Her blue eyes widen to see a purple dragon flying towards the ground. Once the creature made a landing, his amber eyes made eye contact with the flower princess and glares at her. Daisy begins to back away from the creature and made a run for it with fear. In response to her action, the dragon starts to chase her around the grassy field by flying towards the flower princess.

"I'm not dragon food, please don't hurt meeeeeeeee...!"

The flower princess continues running until she suddenly trips on a pesky rock, making her fall to the ground. As the creature lands in front of her, he begins to take a closer look of her. Before he could harm her, his sense of smell suddenly catches something sweet. Daisy stops being afraid as she sees the creature looking at her picnic basket. The flower princess starts to sit up straight and look at the dragon, whose stomach starts to growl.

"Are you hungry, boy?"

The creature responds to her question by simply nodding his head.

The flower princess smiles at his answer and opens up her picnic basket.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Have a freshly baked cupcake," Daisy said.

The flower princess shows the creature a vanilla cupcake with yellow frosting and flower-shaped, colorful sprinkles. The dragon looks at her at first and then lowers his head to her level with his mouth open for the tasty treat. Daisy removes the cupcake wrapper and places the cupcake in his mouth. The dragon start to sit up straight as he begins chew on the cupcake and eventually swallows the treat. His amber eyes widen as the sweet taste sinks into his taste buds and looks at Daisy.

"You like it?"

The creature nods his head and this made the flower princess smile in response.

"How about a doughnut?" Daisy asks him as she pulls out a vanilla doughnut with yellow icing and the same flower-shaped, colorful sprinkles.

The dragon lowers his head with his mouth open and the flower princess places the doughnut in his mouth. He chews on the doughnut and swallows the sweet treat. His reaction of the doughnut's taste is the same as the cupcake he consumed earlier.

"(giggle) Well aren't you a cute one enjoying treats?"

The purple dragon looks at her before he crossing his arms and look away from Daisy. Sure he can be cruel, but he never expects girl like her to be nice to him. The flower princess smiles at the dragon and she eventually sees a paper of the floor. Daisy picks it up and examines it, eventually realizing that this is the same invitation to Smash. With this, she is able to identify him by reading his name.

"So your name is Ridley? Nice to meet you! I'm Daisy! I'm the princess of Sarasaland."

Ridley looks at her for a little bit and continues to look away.

"You got invited to Smash too? No way! So am I!"

Ridley couldn't believe it. So the flower princess and himself got one thing in common: they received an invitation for a tournament.

"Say uh, since we're in the same thing and this is gonna sound sudden, but can I get a ride?" Daisy asked while twiddling her fingers.

Ridley looks at her with little (or no) surprise about her question. It wouldn't hurt someone whose nice, right? Especially if their makes a cute face that she's making. Hesitant but eventuality gives in, the purple dragon bends down and the flower princess starts to climb on his back.

"Thanks, Ridley! Have a treat!" Daisy throws a cupcake in the air and Ridley eventually catches it with his mouth.

He swallows the treat and starts to fly in the sky with the flower princess hanging on him.

* * *

As the duo are flying in the air, Ridley's sense of hearing catches two voices coming from a distant...on land. It sounds like a boy's voice yelling to someone with a girl's voice. Daisy looks at the purple dragon with concern and looks to see him flying to two people. Better yet, two Inkling tennagers arguing at each other.

"I can't believe you got us lost, Neroli!" a boy in blue said.  
"Me?! You couldn't read the map well, Aoi!" the girl in orange said.

Ridley lands in front of the pair and Daisy hops off the purple dragon. This got the pair's attention as they face the two in surprise.

"What's going on here?" Daisy asked.  
"Nothing..." Neroli said.  
"Neroli got us lost because she said she didn't want to use the map!" Aoi tells Daisy.  
"Nuh-uh! It's your stupid brain that can't understand the map well!" Neroli said to Aoi.

The only thing Ridley could do is to just facepalm with annoyance.

"Guys, guys, please! Are you on your way to somewhere?"  
"Yeah! We're on our way to a place called the Smash Mansion."  
"Me and Neroli got invited to something called Super Smash Brothers."

_Huh, so another two got the same invites for Smash._

"Cool! Me and Ridley also got invited to that as well. We're on our way right now actually!"  
"Really?! That's awesome! Hey, since you guys on heading there, can me and Aoi come along? That is, if Aoi want to head to Smash by foot."  
"A-Absolutely not, Neroli!" Daisy giggles at the two Inklings arguing.  
"Sure! Unless if Ridley minds about it."

Ridley makes a look of him getting annoyed by the trio and sighs since he doesn't have a choice in this. After all, attacking the Inking duo would upset the flower princess. He grabs each of the two Inklings with his two claws and bends down for the flower princess to hop on, in which she did.

"Let's go, Ridley!"

Ridley begins to flap his wings flies begins his ascent to the sky with three passengers with him.

"Whoo-hoo! This is amazing!" Daisy said.  
"Yep it is!" Neroli added.  
"Totally!" Aoi said.

* * *

As Daisy uses the map to guide their way to Smash, she points at the mark and looks at Ridley and the Inklings.

"According to this map, we should be near soon, you guys."  
"Hopefully, Daisy! This Super Smash tournament thing is gonna be awesome! Right, Aoi?"  
"Yeah, Neroli! I heard that famous characters are in this thing like this guy with a name called Link!"

Ridley roars as he continues flying in the sky for their destination with Princess Daisy, Aoi the blue Inkling Boy, and Neroli the orange Inkling Girl. Soon the four of them see their destination and the purple dragon begins to make his descent for the ground. Once he made the landing, he releases the two Inklings on the ground gently and Daisy eventually hops off his back with a doughnut on her head.

"Thank you very much, Ridley!" Daisy said.

The flower princess throws the doughnut in the air, in which made the purple dragon catches with his mouth and swallows the sweet treat.

"Well guys, this is it," Aoi said.  
"I can't wait for this," Neroli chimes in.  
"You ready for this?" Daisy asked.  
"Yeah!" the Inklings said with excitement plus Ridley nodding in response.

The four of them open the big doors of the Smash Mansion and are greeted by friends and enemies alike. The Smashers look at them with amazement as the four of them looks around the Smash Mansion.

"Daisy, is that you?" a female voice called out.

The flower princess turn to see a certain pink princess and her friends walking towards her.

"Yo Peach!" Daisy said.  
"Daisy! It is you!" Peach said.

Peach and Daisy eventually hug each other while Mario and Luigi begin to greet Aoi and Neroli. Ridley looks away and turns to his right, only to see his arch-nemesis: Samus Aran herself.

"Ridley! You're a newcomer as well?!" Samus screeches loud for Daisy and the others to hear.  
"Yeah he's a newcomer! You got a problem with that?" the flower princess said to the bounty huntress.  
"Yeah I do! How could he be here now?!"  
"What is it you don't like about him?"  
"Everything! He killed my parents, attacked me, and abducted the baby Metroid I failed to save!"  
"Well, that's on you! He's nice once you get to know him, aren't you, Ridley?"  
"Why are you siding with him?!"  
"Because he's nice to me and I give him treats!"

Daisy's friends suddenly gasp at her statement. It seems that the flower princess had started her first rivalry with the bounty huntress. Daisy puts her hands on her hips as she glares at Samus. Ridley looks at the flower princess, who is actually defending him instead of allowing the bounty huntress to insult him further.

"She gave him sweets?" Aoi whispers to Neroli.  
"She must have tamed him then..." Neroli whispers back to Aoi.  
"Hmph! So Peach's bestie cares for something I hate. Ugh!"  
"Insult him further and I'll beat you to a pulp!"  
"Why you--"  
"ENOUGH!"

Daisy, Samus, and the others turn to see Master Hand. By the looks of him, they can tell that he is not happy with the argument.

"What is the meaning of all this yelling?" Master Hand said.  
"Nothing, Mr. Hand. I'll be going now," Samus said and she walks off.  
"Same here," Daisy said and also walks off with Ridley following her.

The others eventually disperse and went to go meet up with the others. Master Hand goes back to his office and remains there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Daisy is sitting on the bench with Ridley next to her. The flower princess looks at the purple dragon and he looks at her in return.

"I don't know if she's telling the truth of not, but I don't think you're capable of pulling off those horrible things."

Ridley just let out a small and quiet growl in response.

"Whether you did it or not, I care for you, Ridley, because we're friends now."

Ridley's amber eyes widen and he lowers his head to her level. The flower princess hugs the purple dragon with a smile on her face. She eventually pulls away and pets him.

"We're friends now, right?"

The only response Ridley could make is a simple nod. Now this is the first friendship he could always keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa: Done with 1,800+ words. Meh, could have done a lot, but I was busy.
> 
> For the names that I called the blue Inkling and the orange Inkling, I called the blue one Aoi and the orange one Neroli. Neroli means orange blossom in Italian and Aoi obviously means blue in Japanese.
> 
> I kinda make Ridley such a softie towards Daisy. Seems out of character for him. >_<
> 
> If you like the one-shot, kudo and comment about it!


End file.
